People are increasingly utilizing larger numbers of wireless devices (e.g., laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile devices, smartphones, smart-home devices, and/or the like). Many such devices include multiple radios (e.g., configured to operate in accordance with different protocols, and/or the like), which often utilize common or overlapping spectrum. The simultaneous use of multiple radios presents the possibility of interference and a resulting degradation in performance. Some devices address such concerns by configuring the radios to time share, allowing only one radio (e.g., associated with particular spectrum, and/or the like) to communicate at a given time. While a time-sharing approach can prove useful for certain user devices (e.g., laptop computers, smartphones, and/or the like), it often reduces the performance of other devices (e.g., network routers, access points, and/or the like).